


【城户X木岛】身体力行

by Kinnhanako



Category: Pornographer (TV 2018), ポルノグラファー: インディゴの気分 | Pornographer: Indigo no Kibun | Mood Indigo (TV 2019), 老司机的爱情故事, 靛蓝色的心情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnhanako/pseuds/Kinnhanako
Summary: 就是有一个人，浑身散发的气息，都在挑逗着别人心底的恶意。※足控描写
Relationships: 城户士郎/木岛理生
Kudos: 12





	【城户X木岛】身体力行

初春雨季来的快去的慢，连续几天的阴郁绵绵也在一定程度上放大了负面情绪对于人的影响。接到了祖父离世消息的太太念叨着“爷爷的身体还是被雨水带走了啊”，一连恍惚了好几天，直到葬礼举办。  
看到神情恍惚的太太忙前忙后接待客人，好不容易熬到亲人散的差不多，城户连忙接过收拾的工作，让太太带着女儿先去休息。  
“啊...累死了...”  
收拾的差不多时太阳也落下了，室内只有淡淡的月光透过窗户洒进来的明亮部分。  
“诶...？”  
脚下踩到了什么东西，仔细一看，发现是开工前解掉随手一扔的领带。  
此时，此情此景，很难让人不联想到一些不妙的事。  
夜晚，灵堂，领带...还有，“捡”....？  
“说起来，那天也是葬礼刚结束呀....你...  
...捡到我的那一天。”

..就是有一个人，浑身散发的气息，都在挑逗着别人心底的恶意。

那个时候的木岛，对于官能小说的写作，还在探索的初期。伴随着处女作的截稿，就失去了引领他入门老师  
的帮助，真正意义上且永久的失去。

葬礼的事结束之后，木岛重新回到了两人的住所，继续优哉游哉当起修行中的官能小说家。

城户不难发现，虽然教育的时间很短，但是老师“身体力行”的取材手法一定程度上的影响到了木岛。在家里随处发现润滑剂瓶子，不小心拉开床头柜的抽屉看到又多出了很多奇怪的小道具，看到某人因为沉浸在角色设定中神情恍惚的发呆等等等等....到后来城户已经见怪不怪了。

然而就在那天，因为下属工作失误导致加了个大班的城户，满身倦意地打开家中的门，看到了这样的景象：书桌前的灯开着，除此之外昏暗的室内再无多余的灯光，木岛就坐在桌前，似乎是刚刚洗完澡，要走近些才能看到发尾水珠折射出的点点亮度。他像是在思考，右手支在座椅把手上，整个人的重量沉在椅背上的更多，所以就算垂下头，脸侧只是轻轻地贴上手背指骨。左手则是随意搭在桌前，两指夹着还要许久才会燃尽的香烟。纯白绵软的浴袍上襟就顺着这个姿态弧度滑下，挂在手臂中间，台灯冷光在皮肤上的聚焦，让上半身裸露的光景更加梦幻。

城户不由的咽了下口水，然后瞬间反应过来，脸色有点糟糕。身体还是控制不住朝那个方向走近了点。

视角的变换让城户看到了原本被书桌挡住的景象。

浴袍的带子到是好好系着，但是下摆最长也就堪堪遮到腿根，修长的双腿交叠，叠在上方的右腿将脚面送到到城户眼前。

不知道是否是洗浴的原因，双腿白皙光滑，就算交叠也看不到积压产生的赘肉，小腿的弧度和足弓的弧度是两道优美的曲线，让整体更加修长。透着粉的足背上浮出几道青筋，圆润的脚趾，指甲修剪不算完美但表面光滑，脚踝处微凸的骨节，一切都是那么的恰到好处，让这个身体的一切看起来像是大师级匠人玉雕作品...

“你来了”

木岛的声音打断了因视觉景象陷入思绪的城户，但听到那个不带情感的声音接下来的内容，城户整个人从难堪转换成了惊愕。

“...武内君”

武内？

疑惑片刻，城户很快反应过来，这个名字来源是木岛正在进行中的小说的男主角，依稀记得那本小说的内容好像是——足控性癖的一般职员武内，在特殊服务（字母类）店里见到了性幻想对象，公司新进女上司，壹原小姐，的故事，看起来严肃冷傲的女上司其实内里是超容易害羞且敏感的体质，城户还记得自己昨天刚称赞过“红着脸艰难维持超s形象”这一设定卖点。

所以现在的状况是....

城户抬起头，两道相互瞩目对方的视线交汇了。

“武内君，你做的很好，...现在可以给你你想要的。那么现在请，跪下。”对方的口中似乎毫不费力气的吐出这番说辞，丝毫不带棒读的演绎方式，听者城户..有些动摇。

回过神来，已经是半跪坐在地上。

“嘶...等等”

城户有些迷茫，明明之前生活技能基本全无，连用换衣服都毛毛糙糙的人，现在居然熟练的用脚趾拉开了自己的裤链，仅仅隔着内裤磨蹭着自己的性器。

自己的反应则是，顺其自然的，胀大了几分。城户在心里低声咒骂了没有原则的身体。

感受到足心传来的炙热，木岛丝毫没有停下的意思，拇指慢条斯理的顺着柱身按压，时不时轻碾上底端的囊袋。足下的硬物不断的变得坚挺，肿胀到几乎可以忽视布料的存在。指尖接受到时潮湿的布料触感，被对方身体的真实反应而取悦，再加上心底的恶趣味作怪，勾着内裤边缘将它踩下去，拘束着胀痛许久的部位几乎是立刻弹了出来，顶端泌出淫靡的透明液体，下一秒就被指腹裹上，细致责罚起来。

就算木岛本人再冷漠禁欲，对于同为男性及兼职炮友的城户的敏感点也是了如指掌。指腹完美裹住冠状沟，只要轻轻一勾就能感受到身下人的颤抖，当坚硬的指甲抠挖顶端的小孔时，对方更是难忍弓起上身，强烈抑制喘息从齿间溢出。

“....嘶...哈...停”

像是再忍受不了这种不轻不重的挑逗，城户一把握住眼前人作祟的双腿，掌心相对，挺胯直接干进了足弓并起形成的肉洞。

不同于女性潮湿柔软的花穴和男性紧致韧性的菊洞，足弓窄小的肉缝更紧密的挤压着过大的肉器，比体内粘膜粗糙的皮肤给予了它更大的刺激。  
黏滑的腺液涂几乎涂满了整个脚掌，想到自己不敬地侵犯眼前这位清冷美人，撕破他高高在上的自尊，用肮脏的精液玷污他干净肌肤和心，甚至可以抓住他一瞬间的失神去染指别的地方……

猝不及防的一连串动作，打破木岛眼底的傲气，连带着周身散发的魅惑的气息都产生了一丝波动，不过很快又平和下来。  
双颊浮出诡异的红晕，肉棒快速摩擦带来的刺激超乎想象。  
抽插的动作并不规律，柱身偶尔会碾过足底，被控制的状况放大了足交带来的快感，酸骨头的痒意中带着一道刺激的电流顺着跟腱窜过脊椎，留下近似于满足感的痕迹。

「...哈....壹原小姐的.....'足穴'...好棒。」  
“....？..”

青年男性低沉沙哑带着情欲的声音说出有些超过的话语，莫名的羞耻感让木岛撇开了头，...无法否认的，...自己的身体也开始兴奋...腿间的性器微微有了抬头的意思。后知后觉意识到自己被反调戏，愤懑着咬紧下唇，并紧双腿瑟缩着承受对方欲望凶猛的攻势。

终于，屋内的情欲热度达到了极致，随着身体一震的抽搐，微凉的精液直接喷在木岛的脚背。

屋间只留有两人频率不一的呼吸声。

一瞬的愣神后，还是木岛先开始了动作。抽回双腿，将沾染着浊物的脚背直接拍上城户脸侧，来回蹭个干净。然后在对方惊愕的目光中，颤抖着伸手去解开浴袍带子，展露出秀气阴茎和早已扩张到位的穴口。

“....‘足’的测验通过了喔，接下来也需要通过这里的测验”明明说着如此色情的话，语气到是淡然的完全没有淫靡之态，到是眼底的笑容暴露了真实的情绪。

不过这些城户都主意不到了，发泄了一次的性器完全没有疲倦的意思，听到这番话语之后，直接起身将人翻了个面，压在椅背上直接干进肉穴。

“..嗯？！..哈啊..嗯嗯”

比起按摩棒或者假鸡巴的情趣用品来说，这位小说家更喜欢用跳蛋或者前列腺按摩器。日积月累下来穴肉前些部分被开发程度远远高于深处，被真实滚烫的龟头一碾，内壁几乎是疯狂蠕动着瞬间裹上侵入的异物，实实密密的从上到下吮了个遍。随着性器操挺进，深处青涩的部分被剥露出来，身下不断隐忍着的呻吟也藏不住了。  
完全和自己性器相同形状的小穴再盛不住任何东西，先前扩张时挤进，被捂热了些的润滑剂，也在一深一浅大幅度的抽插下被挤出来，四处喷溅，一张一合的发出噗呲噗呲的声音。  
插入时轻微的刺痛和对异物的恐惧，很快就被这种糟糕的羞耻感和潮水般的快意所掩盖。木岛的指甲狠狠挖住椅背，将头埋进臂间，让腰沉的更低点好让身体更好的接受猛烈撞击。

“..啊啊，请...慢....不行，...好棒啊，城户君，再那里..”被快感冲击的有些失神的小说家已经没有办法演绎小说中的话语，虽然身体反应依旧和情色文学一般。

两腿之间早就黏答答的不成样子，挺翘的乳肉也在不断摩擦椅背中胀成了玫红。  
身后的人确根本没有放过他的意思，好像是为了在所谓的“测验”中获取更高的分数，一下一下都磨蹭腺点向深入干去。随着肉棒不同方向撞击，阴茎铃口酸胀难忍，终于在一次肉棒抽到穴口，完完整整肏入的攻击中，痉挛着射了出来。

高潮中的小穴不断绞紧，身下爽的受不了的人发出抽抽搭搭的呜咽，精神和肉体的双重快感让城户一抖，凭着仅存的意识抽出来射在看木岛的小腹上。

室内再次陷入了寂静...

一般职员的A君今天也是加班到夜晚，在车站等车的时候，顺便就拐进了边上的便利店，原本打算买点夜宵果腹，不经意的一瞥就看到情色小说架上上新了某位小说家的新作，本着闲着也是闲着的想法，翻了开来...  
“啪——！”  
四周的客人被猛烈的合书声惊到，朝门口看来，然而，就只看到一个青年，红着脸付了账飞快的拿起书冲出门....  
今天小说家鬼岛莲二郎的新作，也凭借着超乎寻常的真实感，售卖的很好呢。


End file.
